A popular way to drink tequila is by “shots”. A “shot” is a small quantity (typically about 1 to 2 fluid ounces) of an alcoholic beverage, usually a liquor or spirit, which is ingested in one gulp. A small glass of suitable size that is generally used for this purpose is called a shot glass. In the United States and other places around the world, a traditional or common way to drink a shot of tequila is with salt and juice from a lime (some people use lemon in lieu of lime). Salt is first sprinkled on the back of one hand in the area between the index finger and thumb. The hand with the salt is used to hold a lime slice (or wedge) and the shot glass of tequila is held in the other hand. The shot is done by performing the following steps in rapid succession: 1) lick the salt from the back of the hand, 2) gulp down the tequila, and 3) squeeze the lime slice between the upper and lower teeth and suck out and swallow the juice.
In social settings shots are often “done” (imbibed) by two or more drinkers who share a bottle of tequila and the condiments, and the drinkers may want to do multiple shots in a single session. Therefore, to make this convenient there is a need to have a supply of multiple condiments (salt and lime slices) near at hand along with a bottle of tequila.
An object of the present invention is to provide a holder for condiments that will maintain a convenient presence for the condiments nearby to a bottle of liquid that will be used with the condiments. More particularly, it is an object that the condiment holder will hold condiment pieces and/or a particulate or liquid condiment in a dispenser. Most particularly, the type of condiment pieces held should include a plurality of fruit slices (e.g., lime wedges), and the particulate or liquid material should include salt, preferably dispensed by a shaker (e.g., salt shaker).
A further object of the present invention is to provide a condiment holder that attaches to a bottle in a way that pivots to maintain the holder in a substantially vertical orientation while the bottle is being tilted to pour liquid out of the bottle. In particular, it is an object that the inventive holder will pivotingly and removably attach to a tequila bottle such that lime or lemon slices and salt in a shaker will be close at hand for a person who is drinking the tequila.
A further object is to provide such a condiment holder that is practical, attractive and interesting, such that drinking shots will appeal to people at a commercial venue, e.g. a pub or bar, thereby enhancing sales of the beverage in the bottle.
A further object is to provide such a condiment holder that is practical, attractive and interesting, such that drinking shots will appeal to people at a private venue, e.g. a party, and thereby helping to stimulate conversation and increase the festive mood.